


Early Mornings

by cocinelle473



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocinelle473/pseuds/cocinelle473
Summary: Bokuto's favourite mornings are the ones when he gets to wake up next to Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I just read In Another Life by LittleLuxray and I can only handle Bokuaka fluff now. So, enjoy some Bokuaka fluff!

Bokuto had a lot of early mornings. Most of his volleyball practices were in the mornings, and when they weren’t he liked to wake up and run with the sunrise. But, he didn’t really mind being up early; in fact, morning was his favourite time of day.

He liked watching the sky turn from purple to pink to blue. He enjoyed the sense of camaraderie between him and the rest of the people awake at 5:30 in the morning, and the nip of cold at his cheeks and nose that was present even in the summer. 

Bokuto liked his regular early mornings, breakfast routine and bus ride to the gym.

But his favourite mornings were the ones when he woke up next to Akaashi. 

Sleeping over at Akaashi’s apartment meant having to get up earlier as Akaashi lived further away from the gym than Bokuto. Yet, Bokuto would have gladly woken up an hour earlier everyday for the rest of his life if it meant being with Akaashi. 

Bokuto enjoyed everything on those mornings. He was happy when he managed to slip out of bed without stirring his sleeping boyfriend. He found joy in watching Akaashi’s eyelids flutter while he was dreaming and the soft smile that sometimes ghosted over his lips.

On mornings like this, he found himself admiring every feature on Akaashi’s face. The dark eyelashes, a bit blacker from leftover mascara that Akaashi hadn’t managed to get completely off last night. The hair curled around his ears and against his forehead. The tip of his nose, a bit red from the cold of morning. Bokuto struggled to keep himself from kissing it warm.

Bokuto went through the motions as easily as he did at his own apartment. The coffee in the cabinet beside the coffee maker, the mugs in the cupboard above the sink, the jam in the top left rack of the fridge. Everything was second nature by now, as familiar as Akaashi himself. He took time with his breakfast, as he often did on mornings in Akaashi’s house. 

His absolute favourite mornings were the ones when he had time to crawl back into bed with Akaashi. He would lie down next to his sleeping boyfriend and allow himself five minutes to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of Akaashi’s chest rising and falling against his. 

Akaashi rarely woke up when Bokuto left. But, when Bokuto got out of bed for a second time that day, and pressed a soft kiss to Akaashi’s forehead, Akaashi reached his arms out and pulled Bokuto down for another hug before he left. And Akaashi always rolled onto Bokuto’s side of the bed, burying himself in the leftover warmth of his boyfriend. 

When he got to practice on mornings like those, his teammates would ask him what had him in such a good mood. Bokuto would always respond, “I just really like early mornings.”


End file.
